


Sureties

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Devotion, Established Relationship, F/F, Hugs, Introspection, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Narti's dead, Acxa left them, and the future is uncertain. Just for a while, on this snowy planet, she wants to forget everything for a while.





	Sureties

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece to "Do You Wanna Build a Snowman."

Being warlords and torturing prisoners is hard work, even if it's fun. So Ezor's secretly relieved when the Paladins have already left by the time she and Zethrid reach that one snowy planet, and when it looks like all the inhabitants ran and hid.

"Oh, well. Maybe next time," she offers as Zethrid grumbles with disappointment. "Or we could kick that snowman we saw earlier!"

"That's not the same. Snowmen don't scream and freak out when you hit them, or their loved ones," Zethrid sighs. "We should get going, maybe we can catch up with the Paladins before they get back to Earth."

"Well..." Ezor glances at their surroundings. It's really kind of pretty here, nothing like the darkness of Lotor's base or the dead planets they kept passing while he dragged them around the universe. That's pretty much been her whole life, never really sticking in one place too long. She remembers so little of her childhood or her family, the only family she's ever really known was Zethrid, Acxa, and Narti.

_But Narti's dead, and Acxa left us to chase after Mr. Flippity-Hair. Lotor's gone, and no one knows what happened to Haggar. The Galra empire's splintered, everyone's too busy fighting each other to remember what we all set out to do in the first place._

Zethrid is all she can be certain of, and right now, all she wants to do is forget everything and share something pretty with her. This is probably the only time they'll have for this kind of thing.

"Ezor?" Zethrid's hand rests on her hip, and Ezor blushes, pulled back to the present.

"Sorry. I was just thinking again." Zethrid draws her close, resting her chin on top of her head.

"Hey," she says, her voice unusually tender, "didn't I tell you not to worry so much? As long as we have each other, we'll be okay. Even if Voltron wins the war somehow, we'll find some other universe to claim as our own." She smiles, brushing her lips against Ezor's. "You and I will always be together, don't ever forget that."

Ezor sighs, closing her eyes as she nestles into the warmth of her lover's embrace. It's amazing how someone so brusque and bloodthirsty can be so tender, and it's only Ezor who gets to see this side of her.

"I know." She returns Zethrid's smile, looking up at her. "Can we stay here a little while? This isn't our universe, but maybe we can just pretend."

Zethrid's smile becomes a grin as she lets go, grabbing a fistful of snow and rolling it into a ball.

"Think fast!" Ezor shrieks playfully as the snow just grazes her head. She giggles, forming a ball of her own.

"I'll get you!"

They chase each other around the tundra, snowballs half-missing, half-hitting, giggling, tackling each other with hugs and kisses every now and then.

_Our own private little universe._

Zethrid is all she can be sure of, and that's all she needs.


End file.
